theunexpectedkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuri
Zuri is the main deuteragonist and also sidekick of Judas. She's the sole daughter of King Ardhi and deceased Queen Malkia, with her spouse Judas, King Wokozi and deceased Queen Fedha is her parent-in-law, And Wanga as her sister-in-law. Biography Name : Zuri Meaning : Pretty, Kind Born Year : Probably 1990 Gender : Female Affiliation : Almasi Kingdom Close Relation : #Father : Ardhi #Father-in-law : Wokozi #Mother : Deceased Malkia #Mother-in-law : Deceased Fedha #Spouse : Judas #Sister-in-law : Wanga Personality As a child, probably in 12 years old, Probably 2002, she is pious girl, but when she grow up, she like to argue his father's words and became naughtier as naughty as Judas. For all, she still a nice and quite. Information As a child, she act as a normal girl, not exotic. But she has a same problem with Judas, the Problem is she also forbid to go to Binguni Land, the different is she comply it, but Judas not, but because of Judas ' disobedience, she can meet Judas everytime. Her Conflict began to emerge when she Grow up, Zuri was forced by her father to marry a prince from Kuzimu Kingdom, the prince called Ovu, and he is the son of Zira, Queen of Kuzimu kingdom, before her father knew that Kuzimu kingdom controlled by Zira, King Ardhi keep forcing Zuri to marry Ovu. Zuri already messing Judas' and Vitani's Wedding party as Judas' command, since that day, Zira and Vitani hated Zuri, so Zira want to endanger her by using Ovu and accidently, Zira's father want Zuri marry with Ovu, so Zira used that for an opportunity. One day When Judas and Ovu were fighting, Ardhi stop the fight and ask Ovu, when he stop the fight, he asked Ovu what happen and Ovu lied about the event, but when Ardhi ask Judas about the event, he told everything until King Ardhi knew that Ovu is Zira's son and Zira became A Queen, before King Ardhi knew that Ovu is Zira's son, King Ardhi though that Ovu is Giza's son, and King Ardhi didn't know that Giza and Zira are married, So, Ardhi Arrested Ovu and help Judas from his Forced-wedding. After they help Judas, King Wokozi, King Ardhi, Judas, Zuri, Wanga and Zicho went to Kuzimu Castle, after they're arrived they saw Vitani threated Fedha, and then, Vitani gave Judas a quandary, marry Vitani or His mother will dead, King Wokozi chose That's better if Judas married with Vitani than Her wife will dead after that, Zuri followed Wokozi, she thought that's better if Judas married with Vitani, but Judas Chose that's better if she marry with Zuri then Vitani, the concequences Judas ' mother dead. After that, Finally Judas and Zuri can married together without any problem between their kingdom, and then they lived happily ever after. Traits Some evidence that maybe prove some Zuri's traits : 1. Evidence that prove that Zuri isn't naughty and Kind as a kid : "You're so rude with your servant." Said Zuri to Judas , that's mean she confused with Judas ' act like a boss, 2. Evidence that prove that Zuri is rude and Naughty when she Grow up : "Or, we mess the Party!" Said Judas , "Fun!" said Zuri, Songs *"Alone" *"Girlfriend" *"To Love You More" *"The Edge Of Glory" *"Altar of Love" Category:Character Category:Major Character